Sword Art Online: Forsaken Heavens Full
by Finmide
Summary: A Master mind hacker finds out to make it so that the Amusphere kills you when you die in game, then drags 100,000 players into his own created world. Thus forceing Kirito, Asuna, Suguha, and all their friends to suffer the SAO incident all over again.
1. The Masked Man: Ch1

Sword Art Online

Forsaken Heavens

Ep1: The Masked Man

Chapter 1

Kazuto arrived home from the academy. This academy being the same one that all members of the SAO incident had to go to in order to continue their education. He and the others had a plan to go questing together in the new Aincrad which was no found in the new Alfheim online game. Because there was a particularly large quest that was added that would require a large party to go after it. Plus it's been at least two weeks since Kazuto had a chance to get back on the game and hang out with the rest of the gang. Mostly because of big projects he had to handle for school.

Kirito put the disc in the system and flipped on the new Amusphere he bought. He would have been using his old nerve gear, but there was a small incident that happened when one of his project partners came over. In all the Nerve Gear just got smashed to pieces, accidently. So after a week of crying about it he bought an AMV-Sphere as a replacement. Now he had to configure it, and then transfer Yui's backup files onto it.

Once that was done Kazuto put the Amusphere on and turned on the power. He walked over and lay on the bed just so he won't get hurt while playing.

"Link Start!" Kirito said activating the device.

The system turned on and showed a screen to test the colors of the screen. Then it ran a check to see if all the connections were operational. Once the status check was complete it dived him straight into the environment.

Once Kirito had gained consciousness in the virtual world he noticed that he was looking out into a large field. It was night time, and the stars in the sky seemed endless in number. There were a few, bodies of water here and there. However there was a problem with this scene. This wasn't where he last was. Last he remembered he was in a tavern when he logged out. He was there along with Asuna, Silica, Lisbeth, Klein, Agil, and Suguha. But this wasn't the tavern; in fact this didn't look like any part of Alfheim online at all.

Kirito swiped his arm to bring out the menu. Once he saw his stats appear he was shocked at what he saw. It said he was a level one, and his stats were almost nothing. Kirito also noticed that the sleeve of his coat, it was very familiar. It was the same coat he had from SAO. Kirito opened up his inventory and found that he had nothing but what was equipped on his character. His sword is only a mere iron sword. Kirito then ran over to a pool of water and looked at his reflection.

The face he saw was his normal face, not what he was expecting to see. Whatever was going on he knew that he wasn't where he was supposed to be, this wasn't Alfheim online. As Kirito looked up he could see that there were other people here also. They also looked just as confused as he was. If that was true then that means that everyone here was supposed to be.

Now he could see people disappearing with a flash of light, it was like a large wave of light coming toward Kirito. Once it reached him he was engulfed in the light and he appeared in a plaza like area along with thousands of other people. This was starting to give Kirito a bad feeling about this. It was way too familiar to a similar game he played before.

People stood in the crowded lobby confused and angry. Unsure what was going on they went crazy almost trying to find a way out. It was loud from all the yelling that Kirito could barely hear his own thoughts. In the center of the plaza there was a large fountain. Which Kirito figured that he should head over there, because if he was any of the others he would do the same? That would be the most likely choice of where they would meet up.

As Kirito pushed through the crowd he was able to slowly make his way over to fountain. There it was surprisingly not as crowded. Kirito just needed to wait to see if he could find any of his friends or even Suguha. However he couldn't find any of them at the moment, and he was really starting to get nervous.

"Hey man, do you know what's going on?" a voice asked.

Kirito turned around to see a person with sand colored hair and electric blue eyes, he stood about Kirito's height, and Kirito had no idea who this was. However this person was wearing armor similar to that of almost everyone hear except for a few exceptions including Kirito himself.

"No, sorry," Kirito replied.

"Where did you get that coat my friend," the other boy asked looking into the crowd.

"I spawned with it, I'm not sure why," Kirito replied.

"Ah, I wish I got a cooler coat," he said.

Strangely this person seemed to not be a scared as everyone else. He was acting calm like as if everything was fine, but Kirito knew that he was scared on the inside. It's a trick that some people did for SAO, if they didn't appeared frightened in times of terror then people will be more likely to choose him as their leader. This guy was planning on making a guild.

The crowd was soon silence by a flash of light, and the next thing Kirito noticed was there was a person standing on top of the fountain in the center. This person wore a modern looking suit that was almost a dark navy in color. He had black straight hair and the most noticeable feature was that his face was covered with a mask. This mask was split down the middle, the right side being black and the left side being white, there was a smile on this mask which change colors when it crossed over the center in order to keep opposite with the background it was on. People around was starting to wonder who this person was. However Kirito had a feeling that they would find out what was going on soon enough.

"Welcome players, to my world, Forsaken Heavens Online!" the man announce with what seemed to be joy.

However the players didn't seem as enthusiastic, the started venting their anger by yelling and cursing at this man. Asking why they had been brought here and what reason did this person have for keeping them hostage. However this seemingly had no effect on fazing the person on the fountains top. Actually he seemed more composed then before.

"I am the creator of this world, you may call me… Hysteria," the masked man continued, "You are now the first hundred thousand citizens of FHO. Allow me to give you the rundown of the situation. I'm pretty sure some of you have noticed some things about this game already, and if you had played SAO, then you might know exactly the crucial thing. That there is no log out button."

Kirito could not believe what he was hearing. Could this really be true? Is this man really recreating the SAO incident? Kirito opened his inventory window again, and sure enough what Hysteria said was true, the log out button was gone.

"You may be wondering why I am doing this; the answer is that I wanted to become a god. But the only way that was possible was by doing what my predecessor Akihiko Kayaba did. But fear not, I shall not make the same mistakes as he did. With that in mind, I am going to inform a certain someone that I cleared all the admin profiles and replace them with mine, so Heathcliff is no longer an administrator, and that only I can control this world," Hysteria continued.

Kirito realized that even though Hysteria didn't mention it, Hysteria was talking to Kirito, so he must have known the details of what happened in ALO. But how could this person know? Only Sugo, Asuna, and himself were in the area in which that happened. The only way is if he looked over the activity logs.

"Also, in order for me to truly be a god, I needed it to be as accurate to the real world as possible. So therefore if you die in here, you also die in the real world. Just like in SAO," Hysteria explained.

This was not happening, this had to be a bad dream. This Hysteria person just grabbed hundred thousand people who were logging in and forced them into another death game? What could this possible accomplish?

"Also, I will tell you that I will not be hidden amongst you, however I will be more or less in control of the events happening in this game. Therefore preventing the risk of anyone beating the game before you're supposed to. Also I am taking this opportunity to inform you that I am not the final boss," Hysteria continued on.

So this Hysteria person was going to be controlling the events in this game. So in all, he is going to spawn monsters in which they will have to fight. How could this person possibly have a good conscience about this?

"Now, to talk about the actual game itself. In this game there are multiple floating islands, a hundred to be exact. Each one is called a territory, and each one has its own scenery and biome. The only way you can head to the next territory is through the territory gates, which can only be activated by an item dropped by the boss of each territories dungeon. Each boss will only drop this item on the first time they're defeated. But just in case a glitch happens each boss crystal can only open that territory's gate and not any of the others. When special events are going to happened they will be announced, and don't worry special events only happen within the area's you have unlocked," Hysteria instructed the masses of players.

"Also if you want help, I would very wisely suggest that you inquire of the former SAO players, you can identify them by looking at what they're wearing. For the Sao players are wearing the gear they last had in SAO itself. Now good luck and I hope to see many of you back on the other side," Hysteria finished.

Hysteria clapped his hands together and he started to glow. The glow briefly became blinding before disappearing al together. Now when people looked, Hysteria was gone, and with that the sanity of the players as well.


	2. The Masked Man: Ch2

Chapter 2

The moments that followed the announcement was total chaos, for people immediately began crowding in the former SAO players creating a stampede that could have proved to be lethal. It took Kirito a good hour to get out of the crowds. Kirito tried searching for the sight of either Suguha or any of his friends, but he didn't find any of them. He knew they were here; it's just that the crowd was so large he could not pick them out. Or probably they had already somehow had left the immediate area. Both that and the possibility that he just couldn't see them were possible. However Kirito didn't want to stay in the crowd for too long.

Kirito had traveled up the path a little ways. Once he found a quiet spot he decided to take a further look into the situation. When he went into the item menu he noticed he still had Yui's Heart with him, which that was a relief. However he wasn't going to activate it right now, because mobs could be nearby and without admin powers Yui would be defenseless. He wanted to activate her when he arrives at a motel or something, somewhere safe. That way he wouldn't risk losing her.

Kirito now checked his friend list, which was empty. Apparently Hysteria didn't want friends to gang up right away, or maybe he had some other reason. Kirito would have to re friend them once he meets up with them. Apparently it just appears that everything went to blank slate. Even the coat he wore had no special effects and it was level one. Apparently it was specifically designed to identify him as Kirito from SAO.

Kirito also looked at a newer section of the menu called "skills map" which seemed that depending on how much you upgrade a certain stat you can gain new skills depending on what you chose. There were various skills in which stood out to Kirito as he looked through the list. Dual wielding of course interested him, but he also notice the skills Aura Blast, Blade Blitz, Torch Light, Meltdown, and others which looked powerful and also needed high stat levels in order to unlock.

After about an hour of checking out the menu Kirito stood and continued on the trail. Soon he had reached a small village town in which there was an Inn. Kirito used a small amount of the money that he started with to pay for a room. Once in the room he went through his inventory and found Yui's heart. He activated it and shortly the program that had the young girl appearance appear.

"Hello daddy! It's good to see you again!" Yui said giving him a big hug.

"Hey Yui, it's good to see you too, but there's a situation right now," Kirito replied.

The small black haired grey eyed girl looked up with puzzled eyes. She seemed to be curious about what Kirito was talking about.

"What is it?" she asked.

Kirito explained everything that has happened thus far, while she listened Yui took in and filed the data into her memory banks.

"Yui could you see what this system is and if there's anything you can do?" Kirito asked.

Yui gave a nod and then used her imbedded programming to identify the server's parameters, scoping out to see its basic properties and how the system operated. Yui recorded the data as she scanned, for it would prove to be useful to keep this kind of memory on hand.

"It seems to have been taken from the cardinal system base that was used in SAO; however it has been altered significantly, to the point where it actually seems more advanced than the original cardinal system. It not only adapts and grows, but it seems to also learn. For instance if you keep using the same pattern of attack on enemies they will quickly learn how to defend against that strategy," Yui explained.

"So it forces you to keep changing your strategy. SAO did something similar, but at least if you had complex attack patterns they wouldn't be able to follow along," Kirito figured.

"Also I seemed to notice that the system recognizes me as a foreign object, yet it chooses to ignore me," Yui informed, "it's probably because I can't access any administrator privileges in here, so I wouldn't really give an advantage to you."

"Okay, is there any way you can find out where the others are?" Kirito asked.

"No, but I do have access to the player list, and their current status. All our friends and mommy are online in this game. All are also in good condition," Yui announced as she mentally read it off.

Kirito was relieved to hear that, at least everybody was okay. As long as they were alright Kirito was at least a little comforted. So all he had to do was find them, once he did they could work together to beat the game. But right now they needed to figure out what to do. Probably he should take it safe, level up until he was more than strong enough to go to the next level of enemies. That sounded like a good idea. Probably, he should start doing that now.

"Yui, I'm going out to try to level up, don't open the door to somebody we don't know," Kirito said as he walked to the door.

"Don't worry I won't," Yui reassured.

A few hours later, Kirito was out in a nearby field where monsters seemed to spawn commonly. These monster were called Auger Cats, which were panther size cats with a bone like growth on their tails which would act like a drill when they strike. These were a little bit more powerful then Kirito, so he had to pay more care to not being hit than landing strikes on the creature. Of course it took longer, but the rewards would be great for defeating higher level enemies at such low levels. However Kirito took care not to go to extreme in his choice of enemy. He only fought the monster if they were two levels above him or lower. Thus he would get more experience and level up sooner, once he had leveled up enough he could probably take on the next enemy which he saw was the Lurker.

The Auger Cat shot its tail toward Kirito in which he side stepped to avoid. As he fought the mob, memories of SAO went through his head. They were both good and bad memories, some he cherished and some he wanted to forget and never have again. How did he happen to get stuck in this situation all over again. Kirito knew that it wasn't his fault, or maybe there was a specific reason this happened. However, it didn't matter. Kirito was determined to keep fighting, he was determined to survive. He was determined to get everybody out.

Kirito landed a hit on the Auger Cat which drained the rest of its health a little too quickly. Kirito was puzzled at first, until he saw that he had landed a critical hit on it. This was a new feature; SAO didn't have critical hits that came about. Of course this might seem like a good thing at first, but no doubt Hysteria also designed that monsters could land critical hits on you, or even other players can also. What could be used as a tool would also prove to be lethal, thus Kirito would have to be more careful.

For now if one of these mobs landed a critical on him it would be instantly fatal. Now Kirito was thinking that fighting these things wasn't so good for an idea. It's a shame though, but at least he's already ahead of the others by a small amount.

Kirito sheathed his blade and ran off so as to not accidently come into combat with a high level mob. But as Kirito headed for the Drifters which were now at his same level, his memories of SAO continued to soar through his mind. They occupied his world, and made up his life by now. Most of all he just wanted to be with Asuna again. Right now no matter what he told himself, even if he didn't know it that was what he truly wanted.


	3. The Masked Man: Ch3

Chapter 3

Three months had passed since the start of Forsaken Heavens online. Surprisingly the first territory of the game had already been cleared. This new territory proved to be stone filled in appearance. Mostly barren and large boulders everywhere. Out in the waste land an orange haired girl fought alone against the mobs here. Her light weight blade danced through the air at the mob, not allowing it a chance to either learn he attack pattern or to defend itself. The Roller Guard, a bug looking creature with a hard outer shell on its back shrieked ear shattering cries as the girl's blade repeatedly pierced its softened belly.

Once it did the orange haired girl gave a quick glance around. When she saw that no more of the mobs were around she went to go searching for more. She needed to level up quickly if she was going to survive. She checked the stats on her Iron rapier that she wielded. Its durability was good but the weapons hp was low now. She was going to have to repair it soon; luckily she bought a few repair gems before going out. She re-sheathed the blade, and took out a water bottle. Her thirst meter was getting empty, and if a player let it empty out, their health would drain till either they drank something or they died. Another killer factor she had found out in this game, it was the same way with that hunger bar.

After taking a few sips of the water, she re clipped the bottle to her side clip and continued to walk through the barren wasteland that the second territory; known as Truskah, proved to be. Her eyes skimmed the horizon which seemed to move and writhe from the heat distortion. Her heavy steps, exhausted from the heat, kept dragging her on despite their protest. It seemed that the longer she stayed out here the more the risk of death increased.

"Why did that guy have to make the second territory a blasted desert?" She asked herself just before taking another swig of the water clipped to her side.

She could hear a distant tremor, and it seemed to get louder. As the girl turned around she could see that there was a team of three people arriving toward her position. Each one rode on top of an Iron Shell Beetle, which is one of the higher up mobs for this area, which also had the ability to be tamed by a beast tamer. These beetles were large and armed with six sharp talon armed legs. They had a hard metallic shell and the small multi-lensed eyes. They're horns were thick like tree branches and sharp enough to skewer a person in a flash.

The girl placed her hand on the hilt of her blade, just in case these people were going to be hostile. Meanwhile she was trying to formulate a plan of escape in her mind. The ground tremored even more as the creatures approached. Then with a sharp command from the leading player the three of them stopped. The lead player tried to calm his Iron Shelled Beetle, which was riled up on adrenaline. Once the rider calmed it down he dismounted off of his beetle.

The rider wore thin leather armor right now, which was dyed purple. He had sand colored hair, which was straight and extended only an inch past his ears. It was accompanied by electric blue eyes which glittered like gem stones. The person put on a cheerful smile, and put his hands up to show that he came in peace. One his back was a sword and shield, but however the sword had a longer blade, which meant it was an Iron Claymore.

"Hello there, we come in peace so no need to worry about pking," he said.

The girl relaxed a little bit, but she still kept her hand at her side just in case this was a deception.

"The name is Ashbrooke; and I had recently founded a guild. We are looking for recruits," he explained, "We heard that you were experience in guilds and would make a good member."

"How can I trust you?" the girl asked.

"Well, a person with your credentials would be useful; it would be stupid to kill you off. It would be much wiser to have you join us. Safety in numbers right?" Ashbrooke explained.

This person's reasoning's were sound and logical. Also her past experience would be useful, but also past experience told her to be careful of whom she hangs around with. The last time she was in a guild, it didn't end up too well. But however this person was around her age, and he looked innocent enough. In fact there could be no way that this person was Hysteria in disguise.

A small window appeared and it posed a question. There question sat in her mind for a little while as she thought it over.

"The guild 'Templers of the Night Sky' is requesting you to join them! Do you accept?" it read.

"If you don't want to join, we understand," Ashbrooke said.

The girl reached out with her hand, hesitant at first, and originally hovering her finger over the deny button. But then she quickly switched over and was about to press the accept button.

"One condition, I can leave the guild whenever I want, no exceptions," she said.

"Understandable, and acceptable terms," Ashbrooke said with a charming smile on his face.

The girl pressed the accept button, and immediately her stats change to say that she was now in the guild "Templars of the Night Sky", and she was given the rank of lieutenant, which she noticed wasn't the lowest rank, but it wasn't close to being a high official in the guild.

"I hope that you understand why I can't put you in a high position of power immediately, if I did the other members would get jealous. But if you complete missions , I'm sure you'll quickly rise in the ranks," Ashbrooke assured.

"I understand," the girl replied.

"Well then, welcome to The Templers of the Night Sky, Asuna."

End of Episode 1


	4. Blood Moon: Ch1

Sword Art Online

Forsaken Heavens

E2: Blood Moon

Chapter 1

A blade swooshed through the air and sliced through the air and split the shadow boar in two. Immediately the system gave a message of congratulations and showing the player what they won.

"Congratulations Leafa! You won 456 exp, and 120 Lucin," the box said.

Lucin was the currency in this game, which for a creature in the twenty sixth territory, this was pathetic in what it awarded. These shadow boars where scattered everywhere, with their ugly faces and they're ten knurled tusk each. The large black colored boars left a trail of black smoke behind them. Leafa pushed back her black hair. She originally chose this username to fit with the race of fairies she chooses in Alfheim Online, but the name didn't really fit here real image just so much. Maybe she could get her hair redone once she got free time.

Shortly after the game had started, she joined up with a guild called, "Altrea Militia," which apparently Altrea is the name of the land in this game. Right now they were on training exercises, Leafa's squad was being lead into training by the guilds third in command, Yukato. A silent and skeptic person, who was strict in the guild codes, Yukato stood a little off to the side, dressed in a cloak that was forest green in color. He had the hood up over his naturally brown hair, and his green eyes peered out as he inspected how this squad was doing.

Apparently over the past six months, seven guilds raised to power above all the rest. The strongest one at the moment is "The Templers of the Night Sky," which already has thousands of members at its disposal. Then the next runner up is a tie between "Altrea Militia" and "Fire Spitters United". Then under them, it's a constant struggle between the guilds known as "727", "Doomsday Deities", "Avalanche", and "The Umbral Assembly". There are more guilds, but those seven were the most powerful.

So Leafa considered herself lucky that she got into Altrea Militia. She was in a powerful guild and thus she wouldn't be killed off, or at least not as soon anyways. However Leafa still spends most of her free time searching for Kazuto, or known as Kirito in game. However, she has yet to find him. Leaf figures that Kirito is probably still going solo. Since he always seems to do that.

"Alright, that's enough for today! Once we get back to the guild hall, you can spend the rest of the day however you like! As long as you don't die!" Yukato announced as he turned to head back to the main city of Faerfield. The other players either started heading back or stayed to finish up the enemy. Leafa however decided to head off toward the city.

First thing once she got to Faerfield, she immediately went to the barber and had her hair customized, to a style she was more familiar with. Her hair dyed blonde and now done up in a bun, Leafa exited the barbers shop. Now she had the rest of the day off, and she wasn't sure what to do. She could always try to look for Kirito again. That was the only thing she could think of doing at the moment. But the only problem with that is that she had searched this city many times over.

However today could be the day that she finds Kirito so she couldn't give up just yet. Leafa started strolling down Tribunal Ave. which was one of the main streets of Faerfield. As she walked around, Leafa took special care to looking at people's faces, seeing if any of them were Kirito. There were friends walking together and even couples. People betting on duals and drinking their hearts out at the virtual pubs that were scattered through the city, they were enjoying life while they still had it. However Leafa told herself that she would not rest, not till she at least found somebody she recognized.

Hours passed as Leafa scoured the city in search, and soon it was getting to be dark out. She probably should get heading to the guild barracks soon. Leafa looked up at the night sky and stared in awe at the full moon and the detail that this game possessed. It in fact looked even larger and better then the real moon itself. The stars that surrounded it twinkled like gems in the skies and even with all the light for the city, they were still clearly visible. Truly the night proved to be the best time of the games mechanics. It made it seem like you really were in heaven.

A message now appeared in the sky above the city. It read "Event!" and was visible from every part of the city. 

"Hello players," The voice of Hysteria rang through the sky, " There is going to be an event happening in the city of Faerfield that will last from now till the first ray of light at 5:30 am. Now let "The Moon of the Minotaur begin!"

After the sign appeared in the sky there was an eerie silence from everyone. There were numerous jolts that struck the earth in various parts of the city. Also one struck right in the plaza where Leafa was standing. After the smoke cleared it was visible that there was a large armored half man half bull creature standing in front of them. In its hand it held a large spiked mace made from bones. With a loud terrible roar it started it's attack and flailed its mace around, hitting a few players causing them to disperse into a cloud of digital fragments as they died.

People started running for their lives, while others took up arms to fight the beast, most failed and paid for it with their lives. Leafa however on sight began to flee, for she knee that she was nowhere close enough in stats to fight the beast. However the beast had locked it's sights on her and started to pursue only to stop when it go hit in the eye with an arrow.

Angered the Minotaur turned toward it's assailant, which was a boy with long blonde hair and blue eyes, riding on the back of an Alpha Boar; which essentially looked like a shadow boar except larger and more normal looking when it came to fur color. Leafa recognized this as General Nyles of the Templers of the Night Sky. Nyles also had a few other archers with him, which rode on similar mounts.

"Keep firing, don't let it get close to you!" Nyles ordered.

As The beast made its way toward the group of soldiers. Leafa caught notice of something. The moon, it had changed color. It went from its pure white to red, the color of blood.


	5. Blood Moon: Ch2

Blood Moon

Chapter 2

As the large Minotaurs rampaged through the city, Leafa ran for cover. She figured it was best to stay inside the small alleys that were too small for the bulky monsters to walk through. The smell of smoke filled the air, for the Minotaurs must have knocked over a lamp and started a fire. For also the sky was filled with the orange hazy glow from flames. Leafa quickly took a look around and saw that the fire wasn't nearby. With a breath of relief Leafa sat down next to a pile of crates, first adjusting her prairie tunic so that it didn't get bunched up as she sat.

People soon started to take notice that the Minotaurs ignored the small alleyways, people started to be drawn to it and in no time Leafa had the company of other players who were in the city at the time.

"Leafa!" a youthful voice cried out.

As Leafa looked toward the origin of the sound, she noticed a small black haired girl running toward her with a large grin on her face.

"Yui?" Leafa said in surprise before she got a big hug from the young girl.

"I missed you, Leafa-Chan!" Yui exclaimed.

"Wait; is your father with you?" Leafa asked.

She figured that if Yui was here then Kirito would have to be close by, for she knew that Kazuto had Yui saved into his personal data. Also Leafa doubted that Kirito would leave Yui on her own to fend for herself. Leafa got this confirmation when the grey eyed girl gave her a nod.

"Daddy is out fighting the bad guys right now, He told me to find a safe spot," Yui informed.

Leafa stood up, for if Kirito was out there she needed to help him. After telling Yui to stay there, she ran out of the alley way. Hoping that she wasn't making a mistake, Leafa took note of the surroundings here so that she could come back later.

Looking around Leafa searched for Kirito, looking at all the faces that were nearby. Most of them were members of the Templers of the Night Sky, some were from the Altrea Militia, and remaining ones were either smaller guilds or solo players. However Leafa couldn't see Kirito among them. She ran a little further in distance hoping that Kirito didn't meet his demise. However Leafa noticed what appeared to be someone standing on one of the roof tops. It wasn't hard to guess who it was because of their unique look, and the fact that the Minotaurs ignored him completely.

"Hysteria!" Leafa said recognizing the masked man himself.

He was standing nearby watching the chaos that was caused by his own hand. Now Leafa knew Kirito's most likely position. He was probably trying to reach Hysteria! Probably hoping he could end this right now. Thus Leafa sprinted off in that direction, running as fast as she could. It seemed that Hysteria was situated near the central plaza, which was where Leafa was heading.

When she arrived in the Plaza itself, she could see that several of the minotaurs were here fighting large groups of people. However a minotaur that was much nastier looking and decorated with human bones for jewelry, that there was only one person was fighting it. This person was wearing a short black coat, and lightly armored greaves. His hair was straight and black.

"Kirito! I'm coming to help you!" Leafa said.

Charging at full speed, Leafa Equipped her Nodachi, as she sped toward the creature which was named "Arc Minotaur" that stood in front of Kirito's slashing blades. Leafa being thrilled that she had finally found Kirito after months of searching now felt a surge of energy caused by the need to help Kirito. Charging up Leafa let out a force full jab at the Arc-Minotaur's leg. There was so much energy put into the attack that it even caused the Arc-Minotaur to briefly stumble from the impact.

"Leafa?" Kirito said in surprise as he dodged the monsters flailing fist.

"Don't talk, just fight for now!" Leafa replied as she slashed at the monsters leg.

Kirito grinned, he could do that. Running toward the monster he built up speed and his powerful legs pushed off from the ground and flew him into the air. As he sailed through the air he slashed furiously at the beast. Leafa however keep slashing at its ankles, hoping to prove as a distraction to prevent it from attacking Kirito.

Yet despite Leafa's efforts the Arc-minotaur was swinging to take out Kirito. But to her everything seemed to move in slow motion, even her own body. As the monster's fist slowly head toward Kirito, Leafa knew that it was all over. These monster where one hit killed when it came to they're attacks on players. Once that fist hits Kirito, he will lose all of his hp and die. Leafa could barely think of life would be like without him.

Then there was a thud sound and Kirito was dragged to the ground. But yet the monster hadn't made contact yet. There were a few more thudding sounds, and Leafa looked to see where they were coming from. Then Leafa saw it, there were arrows hitting the Arc-minotaur. The arrows pierced its eyes thus disabling its sight. Thus it couldn't avoid the arrows and it soon the arrows completely covered the monster. Which then the monster let out a shriek and died.

Turning to Kirito she saw that there was a similar arrow in his leg, except this arrow had a cord tied to it. It did injure him, but it had also saved his life. The arrow was used to pull Kirito out of the way from the creatures attack. Leafa couldn't help it, she thought that she was going to lose Kirito but at the last second he was saved.

"I'm sorry my friend, but it was either that or you would have died," the cheerful voice of Nyles said.

The archer walked toward them with his bow in his hands. His long curly blonde hair brushed to the sides and his turquoise eyes. He was followed by some of his arching team.

"We wouldn't want to lose another soul today," Nyles said.

Immediately Yukato appeared, Leafa was surprised at first to see him, but then remembered that she kind of seen him gathering injured people and bringing them to safety.

"Any more injured?" Yukato asked.

"Just this one," Nyles said.

Yukato gave a nod and head toward Kirito so that he can bring Kirito to safety. However Kirito held up his hand to tell Yukato to stop. Then he pulled the air out of his own leg and threw it aside. Kirito had to use all his strength to stand up, but he was able to.

"I have something I must do first," he said.


	6. Blood Moon: CH3

Blood Moon

Chapter 3

As Kirito stood he could feel the pain shoot through his leg. The pain was another feature of this game that wasn't in SAO. However he decided to ignore it. Hysteria was on the building nearby and Kirito was determined to end this now. Kirito turned and ran with all his might toward the building. He did his best to ignore the shooting pain, even as he pushed himself into the air and jumped from wall to wall until he landed on top of the roof.

The tile roof was hard to stay balanced on but soon Kirito had gotten himself together. Hysteria turned his head and the eyes hidden behind the mask scanned Kirito. The masked man turned to Kirito and gave out a chuckle when he noticed who it was.

"Why hello Kirito, is there something you want to discuss? Or is it that you want to kill me?" Hysteria asked.

"I'm going to kill you, and end this now," Kirito said equipping his sword.

"You really think you will be able to do so?" Hysteria questioned.

At that moment Kirito launch forward, building up all his strength into this attack he swung his arm toward the merciless power hungry Hysteria. Kirito swung with so much strength that he could feel it all collect within the blade he wielded, waiting to take its anger out on whom ever it contacts. But right as Kirito's blade was about to make contact, something stopped it.

At that moment a transparent wall had erected itself from nowhere. It only had a faint blue hue to its presence, and it swirled around like as if it was a fluid. This was a phenomenon that was made with the sole purpose of protecting its master and creator. The intelligence that it had was just above none, only enough for it to complete its task.

"As you can see I am protected by a static field. Although you may also call it a force field. I made sure that no free thinkers like you can harm me," Hysteria explained.

"Well I have to try!" Kirito Exclaimed in frustration.

Kirito lunged forward yet again and swung at Hysteria, only to have his blade redirected by the force field. However Kirito was not going to give up yet, he'll do whatever he can to end this game. Swinging again and again Kirito's blade sparked against the force field, draining the hit points that his sword had, however Kirito wasn't about to stop now.

As the blade whirled through the air just to bounce off of Hysteria's field, however to Kirito it would not matter. He kept slashing over and over again. The Blue Force field flickering with each force filled strike. Kirito let rage fill his soul. Thinking about what happened in SAO, and how he wasn't going to let that happen again. Especially if it was cause by a man with only the intention of feeling power and control. To Kirito anyone who would do such a thing was abusing their power. Kirito especially didn't like people who abused their power.

Kirito could also see the relaxed stance that Hysteria had on him, it was too relax for Kirito's liking, which only made the midnight haired player even more wrathful at the cause in front of him. Kirito swung his blade, striking the shield quicker and quicker letting no time in between for anything to possibly interfere. His rage called him to reach Hysteria, it called out to Kirito to skewer the man's throat. He wanted to pierce the man's flesh; he hoped to see the man die.

Kirito let his rage take full control, thinking of nothing but the death he wanted to inflict. His mind void of everything besides rage. He had no care in the world at this moment; he just wanted to end this right here, right now. The adrenaline masked over the pain and strain on Kirito's muscles as he had been striking for so long. Which he saw seemed amusing to the masked terrorist in front of him. However Kirito was not about to let him enjoy this amusement.

However something unexpected happened. When Kirito's blade hit Hysteria's force field for probably the six thousandth time, the force field busted into a bunch of small shards. Shards of solid energy which faded into the air. Plus Hysteria had actually grabbed hold of Kirito's blade between his pointer and middle fingers. Hysteria's fingers glowed as the had contact with the blade, and Kirito was unable to pull it from the spot Hysteria held it.

"I'm surprised Kirito! Really I am, that was supposed to be invincible, yet you managed to break it. I guess I'll have to fix that now," hysteria applauded in comment, "However you should give up, because I wouldn't want to be forced to kill you so early in the game my friend."

Kirito tried to pull his sword back, but Hysteria had a firmer grip on it with only two fingers then what Kirito had with both his hands, obviously the game was assisting Hysteria to complete this feat. Then with a flick of the wrist, Hysteria was able to fling the sword aside. Kirito watched as he saw his sword stab into the stone walk way below, almost hitting a person in the head. Then with a single push, Hysteria sent Kirito flying back.

Kirito grunted as his back hit the clay tiled roof top and slid, knocking tiles off and sending dust in the air. Kirito could feel the burn and pain as the many tiles pelted his back. Then with a large thud he hit the side of one of the chimneys on the building. In the top left of Kirito's field of vision, he could see his hit points draining rapidly, only just to stop just right before it hit empty. Kirito's hp literally was only one, leaving him to be killed by anything, even something as simple as tripping.

Kirito wanted to get back up, but his strength was next to nothing at this point. But even if he had, he would not have been able to exact vengeance on Hysteria. For at that moment, rays of light popped up over the horizon. Seeing this, Hysteria kept his word and dismissed all the minotaurs just before teleporting away himself. Kirito was left alone on the roof top, looking at where his enemy was standing not just five seconds ago.

A message appeared in the air, it was the battle status board. On it the board will read how many enemies were slain, how many players died, and what the survivors would get. There were only five Minotaurs eliminated, but a staggering fifty three players had died. A number bigger than any fatality that Kirito encountered in any single battle during SAO, and to think that this was just a special event. The survivors would be healed instantly to full heal, and each will get five thousand Lucin for each Minotaur defeated, which wasn't too bad. Then the people who had beaten the Arch Minotaur would receive a bulls tooth. Which seemed to be a rare item.

Kirito looked up at the message in the sky, mesmerized by its appearance. His mind spaced out as he stared at it. The havoc that was brought about on these people, and all of it was just for some money and a rare item. Since Kirito had a part in fighting the Arch minotaur, he also had received a Bulls tooth. Kirito could see in the corner of his vision that his hit points slowly refilled. Also he probably would have the money that it promised also. One thing about Hysteria was that he always kept his word, even though he had a twisted mind.

"Kirito!" Leafa's voice called out from a nearby source.

Leafa was running across the roof top following the trail of destruction that was left behind, Leafa crouched by Kirito's side, tears filled her eyes.

"Idiot! What do you think you were doing? What if he decided to kill you right there?" Leafa said with her upset voice.

"I thought I could end it now," Kirito replied as he tried standing up.

"What would I do ever do if you had died?" Leafa asked.

An interface popped up in front of Leafa, she looked at the text carefully. "Kirito wants to be your friend, add to friend list?" was the simple message it said. Of course Leafa pressed the accept button.

"Well then I'm going to have to make sure I don't die then. But if I do, I would like you to avenge me," Kirito said.

"WHY would you say that now?!" Leafa screamed out, "are you trying to upset me?"

"No, um that's not what I meant to do, how about we go retrieve Yui and go get a bite to eat," Kirito proposed sheepishly.

-End-


End file.
